1. Field
The general present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic part having the semiconductor device, an electronic product and electronic system employing the electronic part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device, a non-volatile device such as an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) has been used for various electronic products.